This invention relates to an electrical coil form and more particularly to one having a cylindrical space of windings opening radially to the outside and bounded axially by end flanges, with a molded-on plastic bracket hinge-mounted to one of the end flanges, which can be pivoted over the winding space. The plastic bracket has single-component connector pins therein with external terminals projecting radially outward for connecting to external connector lines and radially inward-projecting terminals for connecting to the coil winding ends.
One electrical coil form of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 2,785,700. During the injection-molded manufacture of this known coil form, a hinge-like plastic bracket is integrally formed on one of the flanges of the coil form body. This known manufacturing process requires tongue-shaped connector terminals first to be inserted into the mold and then molded as part of the process forming the rest of the coil. Thus, by the molding process these pins are mechanically secured to the coil form, providing a strain relieved intermediate connection point for connecting the coil ends to the external leads. The plastic bracket is pivoted into the operating position over the winding space along the hinge-like axis attached to one end flange and is interlocked with the other end flange. The winding ends of the coil would upon the coil body are connected to the radially inward penetrating internal portion of the injection molded tongue-shaped connector terminals, and the external portion of the injection molded tongue-shaped connector terminals are radially outward penetrating in the operating position of the plastic bracket, and provide connector pins onto which an external cable can be plugged.
It is the object of this invention to develop a simplified manufacturing procedure of an electrical coil form ensuring strain-relieved contacting between the winding ends of the coil wound on the coil form, on the one hand, and the conductor end of the external connecting leads on the other hand, particularly from the perspective of developing an automated fabrication and assembly procedure.